Ryder
by Rapid Name Change
Summary: A tie-in to Young Justice by nighty999. This is Ryder's story. Going back and revising now that I can actually write.
1. Chapter 1

Ryder Godchild was an eight year old boy who loved his parents and his little sister. They had just come back from the amusement park when his hair-brained father decided to take a short cut he knew from back in the day.

When they turned onto the dark street, Ryder could just sense something was wrong, but he wrote it off and he kept talking to his parents about whatever was on their minds. That was when things went wrong.

None of them paid any attention when the man walked out of the bar. They didn't notice him until he shot Ryder's little sister in the back of the head.

His mother's blood curtailing scream made the man end her life with a little laughter as he did it. Hid dad was next. The man made him beg. He first shot him in the shoulder, then in both knees.

As his father fell, they both started to cry. The man laughed again at this then shot his father in the head. The man turned his gun to Ryder at fired his last round into Ryder's chest, above his heart. The bullet crumpled against Ryder's chest and man started to laugh, and then realized that Ryder was still alive and standing. Ryder screamed in rage and then was gone. The man looked around and found the boy behind him. Ryder screamed once more then ripped the man into unrecognizable pieces.

•••

Seven years later

Ryder sighed and looked out the small window on the top floor of the abandoned warehouse he called his home. He ran his hand through his white hair and sighed again. _There is nothing to do!_ He thought and teleported onto the bottom floor of his house. This is where he kept all of his stuff. His giant screen T.V., his x-box, his pinball machine, his bookshelf that took up an entire wall and everything else a kid his age could want. He had stolen it all of course. It was too easy, when you could go anywhere you want and kill anyone you wanted too.

He went to the roof of his house and looked out on Gothem, his city. Everything was peaceful and in order _What the hell is going on, _he thought _there is no way that no one is being mugged, or robbed, or killed, or hurt, or in pain! _This was so pointless the fucking bat got to them first and then he would have nothing to do. The bat helps other people, but where was he when Ryder's family was dieing? He sighed once more and then turned on his T.V. and watched the news. Apparently the bat had saved something from going off and killing everyone. _That's why nothing is happening, they are all scared to go out when they know _he's _out and about_ Ryder thought angrily. Well at least his life was slightly less crappy these days.


	2. A day in the life

A few days after the weird lag in crime, Ryder was out and about on the streets of Gothem looking for some evil-doers. He heard a high-pitched scream of a girl and ran towards the sound. He saw seven guys moving in on a rather small looking girl about his age.

He walked up quietly behind the first guy and literally ripped his head off of his body. The poor gut didn't even have time to scream. However the girl's eyes went to him and she started screaming even louder. The other six turned to him and they looked scared, staring at him with his hands covered in blood and their friend's body on the ground with the head about a foot away from the body

That's when they started screaming. Two of them pulled a gun and started shooting at him. He sighed as the bullets bounced off him like…well like bullets bouncing off Superman. He killed them each in the same way as the first guy and then their was just the screaming girl.

"Shut up" he said to her in an unnecessarily harsh voice. She sounded like his mother when she…well you know.

She calmed herself a little and said "W-who a-are you" in a shaky voice

He smiled and said "I'm just a kid with a hell of a lot of problems."

He started to walk away when he heard her say "More like a god" he smiled and chuckled a little and continued walking away. That was the reason he, to this day, called himself Deus (which is the Latin word for god).

The next day he decided to just stay at home and hang out, maybe rob a few stores when he got bored. He was on the second floor of his house, which is where he kept his workout stuff. At this moment, he was bench pressing 2,156,380 pounds. He was struggling a little, but he wanted to be able to lift…anything someday. As he was doing this, he was (yet again) trying to figure out who batman could possibly be. He knew it would have to be someone with a lot of money and someone with a huge I.Q. Their were about 700 people in Gothem that matched that description. He sighed and went back to bench pressing.

A few hours after that he was on his third floor, this was his school of sorts. It was just a whole bunch of text books and some computers. He was looking up super villains when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into his phone.

"Hey" his friend Justin said into the other line.

He sighed and said "What are you doing, aren't you supposed to be in school?" he said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"That's what I'm calling about" he said "it closed because Grodd is attacking and" Ryder hung up without listening for him to say anything else.

When Ryder got to the high school, Grodd was destroying everything in sight seemingly without thought. When Ryder ran up to him, he was kicked into a building that was still being evacuated. People screamed as he came through the window and he jumped into the street and went to punch the giant gorilla. This time he was thrown into a parked car. _OW! _He thought. He got up only to be whacked into a concrete building that was somehow on fire. As he fell into the flames, pain ran through his body and he couldn't even think with all the pain in his mind and his body. As he fell off of the wall, he began to be able to think again and then he ran at Grodd and was again thrown into a _moving _car. It served off the road and then hit a building.

After he got the man out of the car, he teleported to a weaponry store, got an RPG and went back to the city. He fired his rocket and hit Grodd in the gut and the ape fell to the ground.

As the police surrounded the monkey, Ryder slumped against the wall and teleported into the top floor of his house, where he slept, and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.


	3. THe play part I

Ryder awoke to the sound of something outside of his house. He looked out his window and saw that Justin was knocking on his front door.

He got down on the bottom floor and opened his door

"What the hell do you want" Ryder said in a groggy voice to the boy with black hair with eyes to match.

"Do ya mind if I crash for a little while" he asked his friend who was considerably taller then him.

"Don't you have a house you know the one you live in everyday" Ryder asked still tired.

"I got in a fight with my 'rents and I need a place to crash" Justin said with a small hope in his voice.

Ryder sighed and opened the door wider so his friend could come in. Justin was one of the only people who knew about his powers…and the fact that he had stolen all his stuff. "Choose a couch and grab a pillow" Ryder said "and don't make too much noise, I'm tired"

"Sure" Justin said as he put his duffel bag on the closest couch and pulled a pillow and a blanket out of it.

"'Night" Ryder said as he disappeared into his bedroom, which was just a whole bunch of beds sewn together with a really big sheet over them. He appeared above it and fell a few inches into the incredibly soft mattress and tried to fall asleep. It finally happened when he though about the girl he had rescued. He sighed and fell asleep.

•••

A few days later, Justin and him decided to go and see the high-school the students were putting on. It was a stupid thing about a girl who liked a guy who liked a different girl who liked a different guy who liked the first girl. Way too confusing for Ryder too follow. What did catch his eye was that the girl who played the first girl was the girl who he had saved from the guys a few days ago. Every time she was on stage, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't mind at all. The girl was about 5'5" and had brown hair with deep green eyes. He thought she was pretty good looking.

About half-way through the play, someone was heard screaming off stage. Everyone stopped on stage and the few talkers in the audience got quite really fast. A man with pale greenish skin and wide black eyes and hair down to his shoulders walked onto stage and looked directly at Ryder

"My master begs for you" then he punched a whole through the nearest actor.


End file.
